Un amour mortel
by Jeeji
Summary: La souffrance, le désespoir, la tristesse, la peur... C'est toutes ces émotions que je ressens en ce moment même. Je ne sais pas, Je ne sais plus rien. Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi m'avoir trahis ? Je dois être maudit finalement. Moi qui pensais pouvoir refaire ma vie. Un nouveau départ. C'est ce dont j'ai besoin. Mais pourquoi continuer à vivre si c'est pour souffrir ?


Bonjour/Bonsoir. Bon je me lance dans l'écriture de fanfictions, c'est la première fois donc si vous avez quelques conseils a me donner je prend !

Les personnages ne sont pas de moi, je fais juste joujou avec ;)

Je tiens a préciser que cette histoire ce passe dans un UA, les personnages sont très voir complètement OOC. Désolé si ça ne vous plait pas...

Je remercie mon pikachu : Lelluna qui m'a corrigée. Bon c'est pas tout mais bonne lecture !

* * *

La souffrance, le désespoir, la tristesse, la peur... C'est toutes ces émotions que je ressens en ce moment même. Je ne sais pas, Je ne sais plus rien. Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi m'avoir trahis ? Je dois être maudit finalement. Moi qui pensais pouvoir refaire ma vie. Un nouveau départ. C'est ce dont j'ai besoin. Mais pourquoi continuer à vivre si c'est pour souffrir ? Peut être est-ce de ma faute ? Sûrement. Comme tu le dis si souvent mon amour, tout est toujours de ma faute. Je pleure. J'ai mal. Je suis brisé. Tu me tues. Mais je ne t'en veux pas. Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir. Tu es si beau mon Amour. Je t'aime et cela même si tu me dis que la réciproque n'est pas vrai. Tu pars.

Je suis seul. Encore et toujours. Je ne fais plus rien. Je ne suis plus rien. Tu es parti. Tu dis que tout est de ma faute. Que si je n'étais pas encore vivant, _elle, _elle le serait. Je n'ai pas fait exprès. Je n'ai pas voulut tout ça mon amour. Je t'aime. Reviens. **Reviens moi.**

Je me réveille. J'ai mal dormi. J'ai rêvé de toi mon ange. Je pleure, Encore. J'ai mal. Non... Je dois me montrer fort, comme tu me l'as toujours appris. Je sais que ce que tu m'as dit, tu ne le pensais pas. Ou du moins je l'espère. J'ai faim. Je veux me lever. Je n'ai pas de forces. Je me recouche. On toque à ma porte. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Je ne réponds pas. Mon amour, regarde comme je t'écoute bien ! Tu m'as dit que personne d'autre que toi ne pouvais rentrer. Tu seras le seul à pouvoir rentrer. Je t'écoute, je t'écouterais toujours car ça a toujours été ainsi. J'ai toujours exécuter chacun de tes ordres sans jamais discuter. Je t'aime.

Je me réveille. J'ai faim, encore. Depuis combien de temps n'ai-je pas mangé ? 3 jours. Si peu. C'est vrai mon amour. Je ne suis qu'une mauviette. Je mérite le surnom que tu m'as donné. La chochotte. Je souris. Penser à toi me fait toujours sourire. Je vais tenter de me lever. Je suis debout. J'ai mal. Je vais dans la cuisine. Je me cogne contre la porte. Ouille. Je saigne. Ce n'est pas grave. Je n'ai plus rien à manger. J'ai faim. J'ai trouvé du pain rassit. Je m'en fou, je le mange. Le goût est ignoble. Je suis fatigué, je retourne me coucher.

J'ai mal au cœur. Je veux te revoir. Je sais que tu m'as menti. Tu vas revenir même si tu disais le contraire. Pour voir comment je vais. Car tu tiens à moi. Je le sais. Nous nous aimons. Alors tu vas revenir. Mon amour, je suis triste. Et j'ai peur aussi. Mais je ne peux rien faire contre ça. Déjà une semaine que tu es parti mon amour. Tu me manques.

Un mois c'est écoulé depuis notre dispute. J'ai perdu espoir. Tu ne reviendras plus. Au final je ne sens plus cette douleur. Elle est la constamment. J'ai appris à vivre avec. On toque à ma porte. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Je ne réponds pas. Je n'ai pas envie de répondre. J'entends la serrure s'ouvrir. Mon amour, tu étais le seul à avoir la clef ! Tu es revenu ! Je t'aime mon amour. Je savais, au fond de moi que tu reviendrais ! Je t'entends venir jusqu'à mon salon. Je me lève pour t'enlacer. Tu me repousses violemment. Une Gifle. Deux Gifles. Un coup de poing. Un second coup. Pourquoi me tapes-tu ? Un coup. Il me fait plus mal. Ah. C'est parce que tu m'as poignardé. Tu la planté. Dans mon œil. Je vois mon sang s'écouler. Je souffre vraiment. Aïe ! J'ai mal ! Je regarde vers mon torse et voit le poignard planté vers mon cœur. Je tombe à terre. Tu me parles. Tu me dis de me souvenir.

De me souvenir de ce que je lui ai fait. Tu me dis que tout est de ma faute.

_Nous marchions tranquillement dans la rue en bavardant tranquillement. Naruto et moi étions main dans la main, nous étions en couple depuis 3 mois. Ce n'était pas la joie tous les jours. En fait, nous n'étions jamais heureux. Je ne serais peut être pas sorti avec toi si j'avais su que tu me taperais tous les soirs..._

_Sakura aussi était à coté de nous. Nous nous amusions à nous moquer des acteurs du film que nous étions allé voir. Un film médiocre... Pour allez chez Sakura, nous devions passer dans une ruelle. __**Cette**__ ruelle. Nous avancions quand un gars nous a abordés pour avoir le numéro de Sakura. Elle lui avait répondue qu'elle n'avait pas de téléphone. Tout ça avec un grand sourire mais il l'a mal pris. Très mal pris et a demandé à ses amis de venir nous tabasser. Je ne comprenais pas. Les gars sont arrivés et on commencer à nous taper. Naruto les a presque tous mis à terre. Mais malgré ça, nous n'avions aucune chance contre eux. C'est la que je vit ce revolver à terre. Je le pris dans mes mains et menaça notre agresseur avec. Il avait Sakura dans les bras mais c'était ou elle ou nous. Alors j'ai tiré. Elle est morte. Je l'ai tuée._

Je suis tombé. J'ai mal. Je pleure. Tu es aussi par terre. Tu me regardes en ricanant. Je commence à voir trouble, mais je distingue très bien ce que tu tiens dans les mains. C'est une photo de nous, de nous deux. A cette époque tu m'aimais encore, je le sais. Je me souviens, nous l'avions prise sous cet arbre que tu trouvais si magnifique. Que fais tu ? Pourquoi vois-je le feu dévorer de ces flammes ardents ce si beau souvenir ? Non, s'il te plait… Ne fais pas ça… Je… Je ne me sens pas bien. Mais je suis heureux. Je vais mourir dans tes bras mon amour. Je serais mort de tes mains, comme je l'avais toujours espéré. Je ne ressens plus rien. **Je sombre**.


End file.
